1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to protective rib and lower back pads such as those worn by individuals participating in athletic activities. In particular, this invention improves presently available protective rib and lower back pads with a feature that allows emergency medical personnel or others to safely and easily detach the protective rib and lower back pads from the protective shoulder pads that the individual is wearing without substantially repositioning the individual while the individual is in the supine position, thus significantly decreasing or eliminating the possibility of the individual suffering a secondary cervical spine or neck injury.
2. Description of the Related Art
Protective rib and lower back pads are commonly used by athletes and other individuals in conjunction with protective shoulder pads to protect the individual's torso from impact that may result in injury. For example, protective shoulder pads, rib pads and lower back pads are utilized in sports where collision is inherent and produces a significant risk of injury, such as football and hockey. The protective rib and lower back pads generally attach to the athlete's protective shoulder pads and suspend down from the protective shoulder pads.
When neck or cervical spine injuries occur, protective shoulder pads, rib pads and lower back pads themselves become a risk factor for secondary injury during the course of initial medical evaluation and management. While medical personnel provide stabilization to the wearer's spine, the protective shoulder pads must be removed from the injured athlete while lying supine to aid in the diagnosis and treatment of a suspected cervical spine or neck injury. The suspended connection of the protective rib and lower back pads provides a greater burden in the removal of the protective shoulder pads due to the weight of the individual's torso on the protective rib and lower back pads while the individual is lying supine.
These improved protective rib and lower back pads provide a solution to the challenges of diagnosing and treating suspected neck and spinal injuries. By providing for the disconnection of the protective rib and lower back pads from the posterior elements of the protective shoulder pads while maintaining the neck and spine of the individual in the neutral position, these improved protective rib and lower back pads substantially eliminate the risk of further injury to an individual wearing protective shoulder pads. The invention provides for detachment of the protective rib and lower back pads from the protective shoulder pads by simple release mechanisms which are easily accessible by first responders and medical professionals. Once the protective shoulder pads, rib pads and lower back pads are removed, medical personnel can more effectively diagnose and treat the individual suspected of a cervical spine or neck injury and the injured athlete's spine may be accessed for radiographic evaluation.